Crash Bash
Crash Bash is a game released for the Playstation, primarily intended as a multiplayer game. It was the first in the Crash series not to be produced by Naughty Dog. Instead, it was created and developed by Eurocom. Storyline A fight has broken out between Aku Aku and Uka Uka. Instead of fighting head to head, it is decided a contest between good and evil will ensue. Crash and his mates, Cortex and his henchmen, and introducing Rilla Roo, are zapped to outer space to partake in various mini game activities to see who will win the Crystals. Additions Radically different from the previous games in the series, this game is often compared to the Mario Party series for the Nintendo 64 and GameCube. Every level is a minigame with various tasks which need to be completed in order to obtain prizes. The ending differs depending on what side (good or evil) you decide to enter story mode with. Reception Generally poor reception for this game, due to the dropping off of Naughty Dog from the project (particularly, Cortex's face makes him look an awful lot like his first incarnation, which says it all). They would later go on to create the Jak and Daxter series. The graphics were degraded from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and thus the game was all-in-all poorly received. GameSpot gave Crash Bash a 6.0 (Fair), describing it as "utterly run of the mill, completely middle of the road". Playable characters Team Aku-Aku: * Crash Bandicoot Good at Polar Push and Pogo Pandemonium * Coco Bandicoot Good at Polar Push and Pogo Pandemonium * Tiny Tiger Good at Crate Crush and Tank Wars * Dingodile Good at Ballistix and Crash Dash Team Uka-Uka: * Dr. Neo Cortex Good at Medieval Mayhem and Bosses * Dr. Nitrus Brio Good at Medieval Mayhem and Bosses * Koala Kong Good at Crate Crush and Tank Wars * Rilla Roo Good at Ballistix and Crash Dash Japan only: * Fake Crash Bosses Boss 1 Papu Papu Boss 2 Bearminator Boss 3 The Komodo Brothers Boss 4 Nitros Oxide Boss Bonus: Teammate, only accessable for a two-player team, made of a good and an evil character Minigames Warp Room 1 (Jungle Ruins) * Crash Ball * Polar Panic * Pogo-Painter * Jungle Bash * Boss 1: Papu Pummel (Papu Papu) Warp Room 2 (Frozen Crystal Cave) * Beach Ball * Tilt Panic * Pogo-a-Gogo * Space Bash * Desert Fox * Boss 2: Bearminator (Bearminator) Warp Room 3 (Bone Yard) * N. Ballism * Melt Panic * El Pogo-Loco * Snow Bash * Metal Fox * Dot Dash * Boss 3: Big Bad Fox (Komodo Brothers) Warp Room 4 (Tropical Forest) * Sky Balls * Manic Panic * Pogo Padlock * Drain Bash * Jungle Fox * Toxic Dash * Ring Ding * Final Boss: Oxide Ride ( fhuifyhwuifdhsiu uhfwehiofweji oxide 8) Warp Room 5 (Technological Empire) * Splash Dash * Dragon Drop * Mallet Mash * Swamp Fox * Keg Kaboom * Dante's Dash Category:Crash Bandicoot games